Chatting with Vividas
by Misato Kiki Inverse
Summary: An usual conversation between Vividas and Mylene. You name it if it is usual, good, whatever...


This is a Macross 7 fanfiction. No profit is made by author.

Macross 7 and all characters are Haruhiko Mikimoto (original character design), Bandai, Big West, FiX, and Manga Entertainment's copyright.

When: after the Mylene's incident in Macross 7 Dynamite and before Mylene went after Basara.

Chatting with Vividas - Plec! Plec! Plec!

- Yes, he wrote me a note - Ray showed her the paper.

- Oooooh! - Mylene complained ready for a lecture.

Ray would love to hear it as Mylene could be very funny at that times. But unfortunately...

- Sorry to leave, Mylene, but I have to met Akiko - Ray excused himself - Why don't you talk to Vividas?

- Plec plec... ting?

Both Vividas and Mylene rised one eyebrown. Neither of them saw each other faces as they were facing Ray leaving.

- See you, girls - Ray said smiling before he was gone.

Confusion was an understatement for Mylene. Althougth she knew Vividas cared her a bit... Oh, dear, let's be honest Mylene: Vividas and Ray cared her a lot. She was like a very dear little sister. They even managed to save her from that crazy woman... arhem!

But even then, it was something very unexpected to talk to Vividas. In fact, she was completely lost in how to do it.

But if she didn't talk to somebody, she would end up crazy. And all this because Basara...

- You know, Vividas - she began shylly - I got really angry with Basara.

Vividas eyebrown raised a bit more. The girl was really trying to make a conversation, so she put the sticks aside. But even then, her hands were hitting an imaginary drum, as they were the responses for each of Mylene's phrases.

- After all... going away like that - she mumbled really mad - It was really... unpolite... no, that's not the proper word...

*plec, plec*

- Yes, selfish and rude! - Mylene's face shined for a moment, proud of herself - Why does he have to be so selfish and self-centered? We are a team, are we not?

*plec*

- But even then, he does whatever he wants - Mylene complained.

*plec,ting*

- I would understand if he only talked to me - Mylene continued - but he only ignores me, or worse treats me like I am a child. Why does he always have to call me "brat"?

*plec?*

- Well sometimes I AM childish, I agree. - she stated turning her back to Vividas - But it's only that I feel I'm not part of the group.

*ting...*

- That's not like that! - she mended quickly - You and Ray were always worried with me. You always tried to make me feel welcomed from the start.

*plec,plec?*

- Well it's true that I and Basara didn't start it in the right way - Mylene declared embarassed - But he accepted me after all. Even if it was in a annoying way...

*plec,plec*

- It's not that bad! - Mylene corrected herself - Sometimes he seems to care a lot. But I feel like... I feel like whenever I'm around he needs to go out... Am I wrong?

*dadan!*

- Yes, that's silly, I know - Mylene said it smiling and turning to Vividas - I know he cares. But why he have to be always from us? It's like I annoy the hell out of him... so he has to go away so... I can stay...

*tantan*

- Am I taking away his place? - asked Mylene worried - I mean... There was a time when I was upset because everybody asked about him, not me... so perhaps... he thinks that he needs to go away... in order... to people notice me?

*plec,plec?...*

- They notice only my cutteness, you see? - Mylene explained - You know, many people don't think I have talent to sing... like him...

*plec*

- That's why he always calls me brat? Because I need to grow in music? Not only grown up?

*tec tec...*

Mylene smiled inwardly: - If so I should thank him. Thank him letting him go for a while, giving him a break. But...

*ting?*

- But how am I supposed to know this all? - Mylene asked angrily - AS a matter of fact, I can be imagining everything I've just said! If he doesn't talk to me I can not understand, I can not grow up!

- So why don't you go after him to ask that and to have your answers? - replied Vividas.

- Vividas?... you... ah... I mean... er... what?

Ray just came in then: - Good news, girls. We have a new live to attend!

_The live..._

- Mylene? Why don't you go after Basara? - asked Ray noticing how down she was.

An entire row of excuses came into Mylene's mind. She had responsabilities, the fans would be very disappointed...

- We can manage it, you know - Ray smiled to her.

Mylene looked for Vividas. Her friend had an almost imperceptible smile.

_Epilogue_

- So what did you and Mylene talked? - asked Ray finally - She would never go after him at my first suggestion.

- That was girl's talk - replied Vividas simply - plec! plec! plec! TING!

FINIS

Thank you for reading.

***** 

Author final comments: (or "you can pass this part")

_Why?_  
I like "strange" conversations. A conversation with Vividas would be a real challenge. After all she only talks when really necessary, making her words very powerful.

_Vividas story would be more interesting._  
I know, I KNOW! You are right!  
But I'm scared to discover her story. Too risky and worse: she could turn out of character.

_That's a pretty stupid fanfic!_  
I know, heh... That's why I wrote it. In the same day I wrote "Chatting with Guvava".

See you, guys.  
^v^ KIKI

ps: I'd appreciate if you guys/girls pointed out my bad grammar.   
Only don't try to say I wrote this/that character name wrong. I watched the show too long ago in Japanese with no legends, OK?  
Thank you very much, again.


End file.
